


Losing my head, spinning round and round

by StayAliveButDontKillYourMind



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Grammar and otherwise, M/M, argument, blowjob, idk - Freeform, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayAliveButDontKillYourMind/pseuds/StayAliveButDontKillYourMind
Summary: Phil can't sing the beginning of Britney Spears' Toxic and Dan helps him out how to figure it out (kinda).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic so I hope it doesn't suck too bad 0:) enjoy!

"For the last time, Phil. It has to be sensual, like you were just about to orgasm, not like you are a goose with the flu."  
  
Dan was getting more and more impatient at Phil. This had to be the hundriedth time they were talking about it. The way Britney Spears began the song Toxic was well-known but not as easily acheveable as it may seem. Philly boy, for example, was one of those that wanted to sing it like her, but has not reached it in any of his many attempts. They were currently sitting on the couch in the lounge, Dan trying to teach the other but failing miserably at it. He guessed Phil just wasn't the type who was oozing sex appeal.  
  
"It's okay Phil. Not everybody can do it as immersive as her."  
  
"No, I need to success in this. Now it has become a personal matter." Phil stared at Dan seriously.  
  
Dan knew that look. When Phil really got into achieving something, his icy blue eyes sparkled with determination and mischief. He was very stubborn sometimes.   
  
"Okay, how about we listen to the song another time?" Dan suggested and opened the Youtube app on his phone. Phil mumbled a positive response as Dan searched for the track. When the familiar song started to play, they both started to listen intently. Britney started to sing, the first sylable of baby being moaned into the rest of the word. Dan paused the music, since they didn't really needed the rest of it.  
  
"See? It's not that hard. 'Mmmbaby, can't you see?' Try it."  
  
"'Ughbaby, can't you see?...' No, Dan. I don't think I know how to make it feel authentic, like a moan." Phil was getting impatient. Suddenly, Dan's lips turned into a smirk when the younger thought about something.  
  
"I think I got an idea." Dan shifted from his sofa crease to be closer to Phil. "What if you tried to actualy moan?"  
  
Phil, oblivious of the moves Dan was making, was thinking out loud about how he could do that when he felt a hand creeping its way up his thigh. His eyes were twice as big as he eyed the hand curiously. Sucking in a sharp breath, he shifted the gaze to the face of the person whose the hand belonged to. Dan had still this wicked grin on his face.  
  
"I bet that if I can make you feel good, you will be able to sing the song." Dan moved to stradle Phils' lap, knees on each side of Phils' hips, his hands moving on the hips as well, squeezing slightly. He moved his lips to Phils' ear, making him shiver. "It is true that you have quite the Shakira hips. Maybe it would be easier for you to sing a Shakira song since you've got the looks." Dan notted wittily, his hands already gripping the fabric of the shirt to lift it up.   
  
Phil was still tense, processing what Dan has been saying. He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked a few times to check if this wasn't just some weird dream he was having. But no, this was actualy happening.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Phil asked as he watched into the deep chocolate eyes of the person sitting on his lap.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to help you. Besides, you know I had a crush on you when we started talking all those years ago. I guess I had it in me all this time. Now shut up and let me kiss you."   
  
Dan leaned in, annuling the distance of their lips. Being in Phils' proximity was exhilirating and intoxicating. Soon enough, their kiss deepened and it felt like their tongues were doing a dance they had known for as long as they remembered. When Phil pulled away gently to take a shaky breath, Dan moved to kiss him first on the corner of Phils' mouth, then on the cheek, traveling to the ear where he nibbled the earlobe.  
  
When Phil squirmed under him, Dan felt victorious. He knew that he could make Phil lose control over his calm façade. Dans' lips were travelling down Phils' jawline and across his neck where he lingered on one spot, sucking in and biting down, causing a moan escape the older one.   
  
"You see? I knew you could do that sound!" Dan said enthusiastically, watching Phils' face and moving his left hand to cup his right cheek lovingly. "Athough it needs something more..."  Phil put his right hand on top of Dans' hand and mutted "Oh, fuck the song." Before crashing their lips together.   
  
This time, the kiss was intense from the beginning, Dans' hand on Phils' hip suddenly remembered its previous movement and began tugging Phils' shirt up. Breaking their kiss once more, Phil helped Dan discard the item of clothing scrunched in his hands. Putting them back on the previous position, Dans' hands now roamed more freely all over Phis' hips, their touch electric to the black haired boy.   
  
Dans' lips found their way on Phils' neck once more, placing open-mouthed kisses all over the sensitive area, sucking and nibbling here and there while moving down on Phils' torso. This send shivers down Phils' spine, making him want more. Once Dan reached the hem of Phils' black skinny jeans, he kissed around the skin right above it, licking a long stripe right under Phils' bellybutton. Needless to say, this caused Phil to emitt more of those sweet sounds Dan craved.  
  
Now sitting on his heels in front od the couch between Phils' legs, Dan began massaging Phils' thighs to calm him and looking up to the boy in front of him, his eyes full of want. Phil sensed that and began saying something but the sound stopped in his throat as his roommate began stroking over the front of his jeans.   
  
At this point, all he could muster was whines and grunts as Dan opened the button of his jeans and began pulling them off. Phil moved his hips upward to help him with the jeans. Once he was only in his boxers, he felt exposed, but the thought was forgotten quickly when Dan palmed him again, moving to place open mouthed kisses all over the crotch area. The feeling was so intoxicating he was feeling more and more restricted in his underwear.   
   
"Ugh, Dan? Are you sure you want to do this?" But Dan didn't respond. All he did to signal him that he had heard him was a short nod and a look full of want before going back to kissing the clothed dick. The sight of that was enough to make Phil moan Dans' name. Dans' fingers hooked the elastic of Phils' underwear, tugging slightly to signal that he needed Phil to lift his hips again. He did so, freeing his cock which flapped up onto his stomach, missing Dans' face by a few inches.  
  
Phil mutted a swearword under his breath as Dan chuckled and licked his lips. This was enough to make Phil throw his head up onto the sofa cusion. He took a few breaths to calm himself and looked down to take in the sight. He bit his bottom lip when he saw Dan inching his head forwards. The second Dans' lips colided with the head of his cock, Phil started to breathe irregularly, his hands gripping Dans' hair.   
  
"Ughhh, oh fuuuuuuck... mmmmmm yeah, just like that Danny. Oh my goshhh."   
  
Dan knew he was doing a great fucking job because it took Phil less than he expected to reach the peak. He knew he was going to come soon, so he made a movement to take his dick out of Dans' mouth but Dan looked him with a filthy look that said 'no, I want it. Please, come inside my mouth', so he thrusted into his mouth again. Dan lapped and sucked Phils' cock with such skill it was hard to look away. Phils' grip tightened and after a few more thrusts he came in Dans' mouth.

"Ohhh yes baby! so gooooood..." Dan sucked him through his orgasm and swalowed every single drop of come. He rested his head on Phils' right thigh, panting. They stayed like this for about 2 minutes, trying to level out their breathing. Then Dan helped Phil pull his underwear and trousers on again and sat down next to him, putting his head on Phils' shoulder.   
  
"I still can't believe we did this." Phils' voice still bore signs of post-climax drowsiness. He turned to Dan. "Thank you."

Dan chuckled. "And all it took was a stupid Britney song. I'll have to remember that." He was then shushed by Phils's lips crashing once more on his own. Not that he was mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did it suck? Let me know in the comments please 0:)


End file.
